


Headfirst into Love

by Suriya



Category: Ashlee Simpson (Musician), Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Hey Monday, Hey Violet (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, F/F, F/M, Leader Nia, M/M, Multi, Rich Cassadee, Rich Frank, Rich Gerard, Rich Patrick, Thief Andy, Thief Ashlee, Thief Brendon, Thief Gabe, Thief Joe, Thief Ryan, Thief William, thief pete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriya/pseuds/Suriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is the son of two very rich parents who own the largest company in the city. Pete and his gang of thieves plan to steal from his house to give to the poor. They're basically Robin Hood. Patrick catches them in the act and catches Pete. After hearing Pete's story, he let's him go and even falls in love with him. The two meet every day even though it's forbidden. Patrick falls headfirst into love on a bad bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snitches and Talkers Get Stitches and Walkers

"Reports of the Youngbloods stealing from The Weekes Residence last night. This notorious gang has been active for almost 2 years. If you have any information on this, please call the number below", the TV reporter says.

Patrick shuts off the TV. "Holy smokes", he says.

"Mom!", Patrick says. 

Patricia comes running to his room. "Yes honey?", she says.

"Dallon's house was robbed", Patrick says.

"I know, I saw the news", Patricia says, "let's not bother the Weekes, they need to relax."

"Okay, mom", Patrick says.

Patricia kisses the top of his head. "Come eat dinner", she says.

"Okay", Patrick says.

After dinner, he falls directly asleep.

                               ~~~~

Shuffling of feet. That's what causes Patrick to wake up. 

"Megan?", Patrick says, "is that you?"

He gets out of bed. He slowly opens the door and steps out into the hallway.

"Hello?", he whispers.

"Put the vase in the bag", he hears a male voice say.

Patrick grabs a baseball bat and heads toward the living room.

He peeks into the room and sees people with masks on. He panics and tries to remain calm.

He tries to peek in again but being the clumsy person he is, he falls into the room.

"Shit", a female voice says, "lets get out of here."

"Let's go", a male voice says.

The people run in every direction. 

Once Patrick is able to get his vision back, he sees the people scrambling.

"Oh, god", he says.

He runs after one of them, about 5'7" with alot of tattoos. He catches him.

About that time, about 90% of them are gone.

"Dammit", the guy he caught says.

Patrick grabs one of his dad's novelty swords.

"Who the hell are you?", Patrick asks.

"I'm Pete", he says.

"Well, Pete, I'm calling the cops", he says.

"No, no, don't, please", Pete says.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't", Patrick says.

"That's a good point", Pete says.

Patrick picks up the phone but Pete slams it down. "At least give me a chance to explain myself", Pete says.

"Why should I?", Patrick says.

"Because... it's the right thing to do?", Pete says.

"Take off the mask, you have 5 minutes", Patrick says. He does as he's asked. He takes off the mask and Patrick sees a handsome face. A very handsome face. A 'if you weren't breaking into my house, I would kiss you' face. But he wasn't into guys, was he? (Who is he kidding, he is gay to the max)

"Awesome", Pete says sitting down. He has such a shit-eating grin that makes me want to punch him in the face.

I sit down too. "Let's see...", Pete says.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this but I can some how trust you", Pete says, "Hi, I'm Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III and I'm from Wilmette, Illinois."

"This isn't a support group, get on with it", Patrick says.

"You love it", Pete says. And maybe Patrick did. 

"Well, I'm a thief, I steal to give to the homeless shelter downtown", Pete says, "but I only steal stuff no one will miss."

"You're a Youngblood?", Patrick asks.

"Yup", Pete says.

"I was so poor as a kid, I had no food most of the time and I literally lived under a bridge, and I didn't want anybody else to go through that", Pete says.

"Continue, you have 2 minutes", Patrick says.

"Didn't you hear me? I steal for charity", Pete says.

"But why from me?", Patrick says.

"We only steal from the rich, snobby people who have too much", Pete says, "No offense."

"None taken", Patrick says, sarcastically.

Pete gets up and Patrick follows him.

"So...you're Robin Hood?", Patrick asks.

"Basically", Pete says.

"Ok..so am I supposed to call the cops?", Patrick says.

"Orrrrrr...", Pete says.

He leans in closer and cups Patrick's face with his hands.

"Wait, what the hell are you doing?", Patrick says, just as Pete's lips meet his.

They stay that way for about 10 seconds before Patrick pulls back.

"So you give everything you steal to the poor?", Patrick says.

"Every little bit", Pete says.

"Go out that window", Patrick says, pointing to a window above the couch.

"Seriously?", Pete says.

Patrick nods his head. "Now go before I change my mind", Patrick says.

"Thank you", Pete says.

Pete climbs up to the window and stands on the window pane.

"Wait!", Patrick says. Pete turns around.

"Will I ever see you again?", Patrick says.

"Maybe", Pete says, smirking.

He jumps out the window.

Patrick sighs and starts to walk back to his room. As he is about to open the door, he notices a piece of paper on the coffee table.

 **Patrick, meet me at the top of the highest hill in Chicago, tomorrow at midnight, see you then,** the note said.

He took the note back to his room and put it on his nightstand with full intention to go.

He smiles his way back to sleep.


	2. Goddamn, I Love Him Anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete gets in trouble with Nia.

"Peter Wentz, that was completely unacceptable", says Nia. Nia Lovelis was the leader of the Youngbloods.

"What?", says Pete.

"Brendon tells me you got caught when you were stealing tonight", Nia says.

"Traitor", he says.

"You almost compromised the entire operation", Nia says.

"He let me go", Pete says.

"And you're lucky that he didn't call the cops or I would've slit your throat by now", Nia says.

"I won't do it anymore", Pete says.

"Next time, I will have your head on a stick", Nia says, leaving the room.

"Shit", Pete says.

"Also", Nia says, walking back into the room to grab her jacket.

Pete waits for her to continue.

"You are suspended from the next heist", she says, "maybe that will teach you to not make mistakes."

"Everyone makes them", Pete says.

She slaps him across his face. "In this line of work, you can't afford mistakes", Nia says. 

"I'll be careful", he says.

"You better", Nia says, venom in her voice.

She leaves the room in an angry manner.

Pete's met some pretty terrible people in his life and Nia is pretty high up on that list.

But he deals with her for the charity money.

                                     ~~~~

The next morning, Patrick wakes up to shrieking.

He jumps out of bed and goes to the living room.

"Hey mom, what's the matter, holy smokes", he says, feigning surprise at seeing missing items and a mess.

"What the hell happened?", his mom asks. 

"I don't know", Patrick says.

"Shit", she says.

"Who did this?", he asks, sounding surprisingly believable.

"I don't know", she says, "I'm calling the cops."

Figuring they won't find anything about Pete, he let's her.

About 30 minutes later, his house is full of cops.

They ask questions to the housekeeper Hayley and the butlers Taylor and Jeremy.

Nothing from them. Nothing from the cooks. Nothing from Megan, his dad, or his mom either. 

When it's his turn, he feels sick to his stomach.

"So what can you tell us about this?", th officer says.

"I didn't see anything, I was asleep", he says, as confident as he could.

"Okay, well get back to you", the officer says.

Patrick nods his head.

He heads back to his room and shuts the door.

He lays down on his bed for a few minutes before checking the time. He sees the note and reads it again. He still has a while before he has to go. 

He decides to kill some time by taking a walk.

"It was obviously the Youngbloods", he has his mom say.

He walks out the door and walks to his friend Gerard's house.

"Hey", Gerard says as he answers the door.

"Hey", Patrick says.

                                     ~~~~

It's midnight. Patrick's at the top of the highest hill. And he's freezing.

_He probably blew me off, I was stupid to think he was going to come, Patrick thinks._

He starts to walk but sees Pete coming up.

"Hey, Trick", Pete says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...


	3. The Person You'd Take The Bullet For Is Behind The Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say. 
> 
> Oh wait yes I do. Pete and Patrick meet on top of the hill. Now, everyone thinks Patrick's crazy for loving a Youngblood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Youngblood_the_Killjoy. Sorry for killing your soul.

"Pete", Patrick says.

"In the flesh", Pete says.

"You actually came", Patrick says.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?", he says, confused.

"I don't know, I was just thinking that-", Patrick says, before he's cut off by Pete's lips being pressed to his own.

Patrick pulls away. "Um...", he says. 

"So how'd it go for you afterwards", Patrick says.

"Oh great, my best friends ratted me out, I got suspended, and my boss threatened to kill me, so it was just peachy", Pete says.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's all my fault", Patrick says,  putting his hands on his face. He starts to cry.

"No, no, Trick, it's not your fault", Pete says, putting his arms around Patrick's waist.

"Are you doing this just so I won't rat you out?", Patrick says, "Are you toying with my emotions?"

"What?", Pete says, looking hurt, "Why the hell would you think that?"

Patrick stays silent.

"I do it because I genuinely like you and I thought, maybe for a second, that maybe you liked me back", Pete says, "but that's seemingly not the case." He stands up and looks the other direction, as if he can't stand to look at him.

"No, no, I do, I like you, alot", Patrick says standing up.

"The police came to my house this morning and asked if I saw anything, I said no, to protect you", Patrick continues.

He puts his arms around Pete's waist.

"Thank you", Pete says.

"Now, it's freezing cold up here, do you wanna go somewhere else?", Patrick asks.

"Yeah, but first", Pete says. He turns around and pulls Patrick in and kisses him. 

Patrick melts into it. It's only been about 10 seconds but to Patrick, it feels like forever.

They stay that way for about 10 more seconds. After that, they hear sirens. Police sirens.

"Freeze!", they hear someone shout from a bullhorn.

"Back away from each other and keep at a safe distance", they say.

"Shit! I can't get caught. Nia will have my head", Pete says.

"Who's Nia?", Patrick says.

"Wait!", he says.

"What?", Patrick says.

"Did you do this?", Pete says.

"What? No", Patrick says.

"You lured me here and tricked me so that you can send me to jail", Pete says.

"What?! You gave me the note that said to meet you here", Patrick says.

"I can't believe this", Pete says.

"I didn't", Patrick says.

"Then, who did? You're the only person that knows I'm here", Pete says.

"I don't know", Patrick says.

"Forget it, I'm out of here", Pete says.

He jumps (yes jumps) off the hill and lands safely and starts running down.

"Stop!", the cop yells, but it's futile, Pete keeps running.

Patrick sees him get away.

The cops climb up the hill.

"Son, you're being taken into custody", the cop says.

"For what?", Patrick says.

"Oh, I think you know", the cop says.

He drags him into the police car and drives off.

                                    ~~~~

"Just tell me what you know", the cops says, berating him.

"I told you, I don't know anything", Patrick says.

"Then who was that man that was on the hill with you", the cop asks.

"A friend", Patrick says.

"Well, when I interviewed you this morning, I sure as hell wasn't expecting this to happen", the cop says.

"You were shaky, like you were hiding something, so I searched your room. I found this note", he says, pulling out a piece of paper, his note, in an evidence bag, "on your nightstand. That's how we knew where to find you."

"So you followed me", Patrick says.

"Yes, imagine my surprise to see the person who's house was robbed by the Youngbloods is actually hanging out with a Youngblood", the cop says.

Patrick stays silent.

"Well then, would you like to tell us about the man who was on the mountain with you?", the cop asks.

Patrick shakes his head.

"Well then we're going to have to keep you in custody", the cop says.

"Under what claim?", Patrick says.

"All evidence points out that he is a Youngblood, we have to get that information out of you", the cop says.

"Shit", Patrick says, "you have no right to do that."

"You are correct, but we will keep in touch", the cop says.

Patrick nods his head. The cop takes him to the lobby, where his parents are, looking tired.

As soon as they get home, Patrick's dad says, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Patrick stays silent.

"We were worried sick about you", his mom says.

"Why were you making out with someone on a hill? Especially a Youngblood", his dad says.

"Excuse me but I don't think it's any of your business who I choose to make out with on hills", Patrick sasses.

"Young man, you are never to see that boy ever again and you are to tell the police everything you know about him", his dad says.

"I'm 18, you can't tell me what to do", Patrick says. He stomps off to his room.

It's only about 5am. "But I need a drink", Patrick says.

He walks to the 24 hour bar his friend Gerard works at.

"Gee, why do you work at this bar if your parents are super rich?", Patrick asks.

"I feel like making my own money is better", Gerard says.

"Cool, hey Gee, I need a drink, something that will drown my memory", Patrick says.

"Something wrong?", Gerard asks.

"Yeah", Patrick says.

"Tell Gerard", Gerard says.

"I met someone that I really, really like", Patrick says.

"Omg, Patty met someone", Gerard says (squeals),"who is the lucky lady?"

"Gerard, you know good and well that I'm gay, you're the first person I told", Patrick says.

"I know, I'm just kidding", Gerard says, "so who's the lucky guy who gets to go out with Patrick?"

"It doesn't matter, I blew it, he'll never like me now", Patrick says.

"Aw, don't think like that, he'll forgive you one day", Gerard says.

"I hope, I really like him, he's different", Patrick says.

"I said that about Frank too, and we have been together for 4 years now", Gerard says.

"At least you're happy", Patrick says.

"Aw, cheer up", Gerard says.

"I still haven't gotten my drink", Patrick says.

"Oh, right, sorry", Gerard says. He gives it to him.

Patrick takes a sip before putting his head down.

The bell rings, signaling someone coming into the bar.

The guy sits next to Patrick.

"Beer, please", the guy says.

Patrick recognizes the voice. He looks up to see the whiskey colored eyes of Pete Wentz.

"Pete", Patrick says.

No answer.

"Pete", Patrick says.

Nothing.

"Pete, I am so sorry, I didn't know that the cops would find us up there, they searched my house and found the note and I was stupid to leave it out, I didn't tell them anything about you, I ran away from home because my parents wanted me to tell but I wouldn't because I love you. Pete, please", Patrick says.

"You promise that you didn't say anything?", Pete says.

"Not a word, I wouldn't, I love you too much to rat-", Patrick says and Pete puts his lips on Patrick's. 

At that moment, Gerard turns around. 

"Ok here's your- wow! No PDA at the bar", Gerard says.

"Gee!", Patrick says.

"I'm Gerard, Patrick's trusty best friend", Gerard says, "and I'm telling you now that if you hurt Patrick, I will come after you with an ax and-"

"Gee!", Patrick says.

"I'm Pete", Pete says.

"And I'm embarrassed", Patrick says.

"Hey, it's not my fault that the guy who walked into the bar is your boyfriend", Gerard says.

"Gee!", Patrick says.

"Boyfriend?!", Pete says, smiling.

"Yeah, Patrick's going in about how you're so hot and sexy, and how good you are at-", Gerard says.

"Gerard Arthur Way, I will destroy your ass", Patrick says.

"Or you could destroy Pete's ass by-", Gerard says, smirking.

"Okay, that's it", Patrick says. He gets up and starts chasing Gerard around the bar.

Pete just laughs the entire time.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're mad", Pete says.

"I'm not cute", Patrick says.

"You're definitely cute", Pete says.

"I'm going to puke", Gerard says.

"Ha ha, we should get out of here", Patrick says.

"Have fun, wear protection", Gerard says.

"I'll get you back", Patrick says.

"I'll be waiting", Gerard says.

"Bye", Pete says.

They step out the doors.

"So...where do you live?", Patrick asks.

"I have a small apartment about half a mile away", Pete says.

"Let's go", Patrick says.

They head over to his apartment.

About a block from the apartment, Pete stops at the store.

"I need to go pick something up, I'll be quick, stay here", Pete says.

"Okay, I'll be waiting", Patrick says.

Pete walks in the store.

Patrick stands there for a few minutes.

He starts to get worried. 

He would've walked into the store if the next thing that happened wasn't a sack being pulled over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> In case you're wondering, no, there will not be a smut chapter. I'm not into that kind of stuff so...if you like that stuff, sorry to disappoint.


	4. Operation MW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick is kidnapped by the Youngbloods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've took so long to update this story. I've been obsessed with watching youtube(curse you smosh and pewdiepie).

Patrick wakes up to find himself in a dark room tied to a chair.

"He's awake", Nia says.

"Why'd you bring him here?", Brendon asks.

"He knows too much", Nia says.

 "What do we do?", Brendon asks.

"Operation MW", Nia says.

"Oh, isn't that a little extreme?", Brendon asks.

"It has to be done", Nia says.

"I'll get the serum ready", Brendon says.

"Good", Nia says.

"Where am I?", Patrick asks.

"None of your business", Nia spats.

"Tell me", Patrick says.

"You're in the Youngbloods lair", Nia says, "not that you'll remember it soon enough."

"Pete will come looking for me", Patrick says.

"We're not worried about that", Nia says.

"What do you mean I won't remember?", Patrick says.

Just then, Brendon comes back into the room carrying a syringe.

"This will make you forget everything about the Youngbloods, including Pete", Nia says.

"F*ck you, I will never forget", Patrick says.

"We'll see about that", Nia says.

She stabs the syringe in Patrick's neck.

He hears, "when you wake up, you won't remember a thing", before he passes out.

                                    ~~~~

A few hours later, Patrick wakes up in an alley.

"Patrick!", he hears.

"Patrick!", he hears again.

He sees a dark haired man turn into the alley.

"There you are Trick, I've been looking all over for you", Pete says.

"Um.....", Patrick says.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?", Pete asks.

"I'm ok. I just have one question", Patrick says.

"Okay, what is it?", Pete asks.

"Who are you?", Patrick asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> In case you're wondering MW means Memory Wipe.
> 
> I hate myself for this ending.


	5. Remember Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete tries to help Patrick remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEARS!!!!!
> 
> Sorry for the wait. And the heart-tugging chapter.

"Trick? It's me, Pete", Pete says.

"Pete? I don't know who that is", Patrick says.

Pete stumbles back and starts tearing up.

"Trick, what did they do to you?", Pete asks.

"Who's they?", Patrick asks.

"The Youngbloods, they did this right?", Pete says.

"Who are the Youngbloods?", Patrick asks.

"Oh my god, do you remember anything?", Pete asks. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are", Patrick says, "are you like my stalker or something?"

"No, Trick, why?", Pete says, tears falling down his face.

"How do you know my name?", Patrick asks.

"Because I know you", Pete says.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who the heck you are and I'm calling the cops, you're scaring me", Patrick says.

"How could you forget your boyfriend?", Pete asks.

"You're...my boyfriend?", Patrick asks.

"Yes, I love you, Trick, you have to remember", Pete says.

"I'm sorry", Patrick says.

Pete literally bursts into tears on the spot.

"Trick, you have to, I can't live without you, please", Pete says.

"I-", Patrick says before Pete presses his lips to Patrick's.

They stay that way for about 10 seconds before Pete pulls away.

"Please, Trick", Pete says, putting his forehead on Patrick's. 

Patrick stares at Pete for a bit.

"Pete", Patrick says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) or should I say :(
> 
> I will be posting an alternate ending where Patrick doesn't remember until much later.


	6. 642

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK, BITCHES!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back. That's...something.

"Pete, what's going on?", Patrick asks.

"Oh my god, Trick", Pete says, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Wow, what's with the affection?", Patrick asks.

"You don't remember?", Pete asks.

"No, what happened?", Patrick says.

"You, well, didn't remember, me or the Youngbloods or anything that happened that night you got robbed", Pete says.

"How did I forget that?", Patrick says.

"Those motherf*cking Youngbloods", Pete says.

"They wiped my memory?", Patrick says.

"Yes", Pete says.

"Well, now what?", Patrick asks. 

"I'm going to go talk to them", Pete says.

"If they wiped my memory, they don't sound very friendly", Patrick says.

"Don't worry, Trick, I'll handle it", Pete says, kissing Patrick's forehead.

                                   ~~~~

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?", Pete yells at Nia.

"And what would you be talking about?", Nia asks.

"Oh, I think you know good and well", Pete says.

"I'm kind of clueless, I think you need to remind me", Nia says. 

"YOU F*CKING BITCH, YOU KNOW YOU BRAINWASHED PATRICK", Pete says.

"I didn't brainwash him, I just...gave him a little rewind button", Nia says.

"YOU ARE AN EVIL SON OF A BITCH", Pete says.

"Technically, since I am female, I am a daughter of a bitch", Nia says.

"SHUT THE F*CK UP, YOU ARE JUST EVIL", Pete says.

"Hm, what makes you think you can talk to me like that?", Nia says.

"CAUSE YOU ARE EVIL AND I AM HUMAN, I HAVE A FREEDOM OF SPEECH, YOU SHIT", Pete says.

"I did it to protect us, our secret", Nia says.

"Did you?", Pete asks, "or did you do it to protect yourself?"

And with that he leaves the room. And makes his way back to Patrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) My head is filled with brain stew.
> 
> I promise, the next chapter will be much longer. This was really short but it's 1 in the morning and I'm tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments. :)
> 
> And i changed highest building to hill because I realized that Patrick can't get up there with out breaking in. I know Chicago has hills but they're not very high.


End file.
